1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an electric coffeemaker and, more particularly, to a drip coffee maker which is provided with a ground coffee basket that may be selectively positioned below a ground coffee dispenser and above a carafe.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In electric drip coffeemakers, it has been common practice to provide a molded plastic housing with a lower horizontal stand for holding a glass carafe, an upwardly extending wall which may be integrally molded with the stand, and a forwardly extending overhanging top wall which is located above the glass carafe for holding a coffee brew basket. With such a construction, the coffee brew basket may be filled with dry ground coffee and then positioned on the underside of the top wall of the housing. An electric water heater located within the plastic housing structure supplies heated water through an opening in the top wall of the housing and into the coffee brew basket. The heated water then flows through the grounds in the basket and brewed coffee flows from an aperture or apertures in a bottom wall of the brew basket into the glass carafe.
Some coffeemakers of this type have included a coffee brew basket which is provided with an outwardly extending flanged lip portion for insertion within supporting guideways or slots which are provided on the overhanging top wall portion of the plastic housing. Such a construction permits the coffee basket to be readily inserted in place on the housing and also holds the coffee basket on the housing when it is desired to remove the glass carafe for pouring. This invention is concerned with such electric drip coffeemakers and, more particularly, with a construction for reliably holding a ground coffee basket on the dispenser while it is being filled with ground coffee, and a construction for holding the ground coffee basket while hot water is flowing through the basket, with the holding constructions being so related to each other that the ground coffee basket may be readily moved from a filling position to a brewing position.